


there goes the last great american dynasty

by strawberrybees (melodicchaos)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/M, also she’s not Lucifer’s daughter because that’s a whole mess with the caste system so yeah, prince nick? Yes please, sabrina is a ballerina because why not, scratch family ocs, the selection series au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/strawberrybees
Summary: For thirty five girls, being chosen for the Selection is the chance of a lifetime. The Selection gives them the chance to escape the life they were destined to be in since birth, and live in a world of riches and jewels, as well as live in a gorgeous palace and be loved by the handsome Prince Nicholas.Originally, to Sabrina Spellman, the Selection sounded like a nightmare, and only entered to make those she loved happy. However, after meeting Prince Nicholas himself, Sabrina starts to question everything she’s known and planned, and realizes that everything she wants may not be as clear as it seemed before.(Title from the last great american dynasty by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Theo Putnam/Rosalind “Roz” Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. information for the future chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes, feel free to come back to this at any time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! The Selection series by Kiera Cass is one of my favorites, and recently I realized how well it could work as a nabrina au. You don’t need to have read the series to understand the au, I will be covering everything in this information chapter, which you can come back to at any time!

**THE CASTE SYSTEM**  
There are eight castes in this world, taken directly from Kiera Cass’ series. They are as followed:  
_Ones -_ Royalty and religious figures.  
_Twos -_ Celebrities, professional athletes, models, officers in the palace guard, pop stars, actors, etc. (anyone with some sort of fame or status)  
_Threes -_ Teachers, writers, doctors, lawyers, librarians, movie directors/producers, engineers. (well educated people)  
_Fours -_ Farmers, head chefs, jewelers, real estate agents, business owners, insurance brokers. (What we would consider ‘normal people’ jobs)  
_Fives -_ Artists, theatre actors, dancers, classically trainer musicians, circus performers. (They lack the status and money that Twos have, or have some sort of professional training)  
_Sixes -_ Secretaries, wait staff, housekeepers, clerks, drivers, cooks, seamstresses. (What would he called ‘the help’ in our society)  
_Sevens -_ Gardeners, farm hands, pool cleaners, construction workers, almost all outdoor workers.  
_Eights -_ “Untouchables,” mentally/physically ill, addicts, runaways, homeless, outcasts.

-When a couple gets married, the wife takes the husband’s caste level, even if it’s below hers. (I’m not sure how it would be in gay relationships sorry it’s so heteronormative)  
-Once joining the Selection, all “selected” become Threes upon entering, unless they already a Two or Three. They struggle to settle back into their old lives after the Selection, especially lower castes, which is why they automatically become a Three. Their family does not, however. 

**THE CASTES AND JOBS OF CAOS CHARACTERS**  
_Nick -_ One (Prince, obviously)  
_Sabrina -_ Five (Dancer, specifically trained in Ballet)  
_Roz -_ Three (training to be a Lawyer. Her mom is a nurse, her dad is a philosopher [i know that isn’t completely in character but if I were to stay with him being in the church they’d be Ones so this is close enough])  
_Theo -_ Formerly a Seven, now a Two (Palace Guard)  
_Ambrose -_ Four (Jeweler)  
_Prudence -_ Originally a Three, now a Four because she’s married to Ambrose (Real Estate Agent)  
_Dorcas -_ Two (Model, trying to be a movie star)  
_Agatha -_ Two (Movie Star)  
_Hilda -_ Five (Stage Actress)  
_Zelda -_ Five (Singer)  
_Harvey -_ Seven (Miner)

I will try to be pretty clear about things for people who haven’t read the series, but if you need a refresher, this is always here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the Selection repulsed Sabrina Spellman. That was, of course, until the right person convinced her to sign up for the right reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. I’m sorry I’m advance for the harbrina in this chapter and the next one. It’s necessary for the plot, but I tried to cut them off as quickly as possible. Also—I know my pacing is weird in these first chapters, I just wanted to get through the basic stuff as quick as possible and most importantly get to Nick. By Chapter 6 the pacing is reasonable. Anyway, enjoy!

Getting a letter in the mail meant - for many lower class families - a chance out. When the smooth ivory envelope arrived, with Sabrina Spellman’s name handwritten on it in beautiful cursive, her aunt Hilda saw it as their chance as well. Enter into the Selection, win, and all of their worries would be over. They would never have to worry about money, food, or anything else ever again. 

There was one problem in Hilda’s plan, though. Sabrina didn’t want to be in the Selection. She didn’t want to pretend to fall in love with a prince just to ensure her family was comfortable, and she sure as hell didn’t want to become a One. Every person in the upper castes that she had seen and worked for were snobby and full of themselves, and becoming one of them felt traitorous. Not to mention, she had a nice life. She was happy. 

The moment the letter arrived, Hilda began planning to send Sabrina off, and began modifying some of the petite blonde’s audition dresses to make them appropriate for Sabrina’s Selection pictures. The idea of it made Sabrina sick to her stomach, and to avoid any further conversation, she fled to her room to rehearse for a performance later in the week. She was more than a beautiful face on the television next to the prince, fighting thirty-four other girls for the heart of a man she barely knew. It was so...demeaning. Degrading. Not to mention, she could be stuck at the palace for years, unable to see her family without permission from the Royal Family. 

However, once dinnertime rolled around, there was no avoiding her aunts. On the table was the letter, out in the open for all three of them to see. 

_To the Spellman Household -_

_The most recent census of Grendalia has concluded that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty lives in your household. The royal family would like to make you aware of a wonderful opportunity to honor the great nation of Grendalia._

_Our beloved prince, Nicholas Scratch, has recently come of age and as he moves forward towards becoming king, he hopes to marry a true Daughter of Grendalia. If your eligible sister, daughter, or household member is interested in entering the Selection, and possibly becoming Prince Nicholas’ wife, as well as Grendalia’s adored Princess, please fill out the attached form, and return it to your local Services Office. One young woman from each province will be selected at random to meet our beloved prince._

_Participants will stay in the beautiful Grendalia Palace for the duration of their stay in the competition. In addition to that, the families of the participants will be generously compensated for their services to the royal family._

“That’s nice,” Sabrina shrugged, tossing the letter down. “I’m not doing it.” 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea!” Hilda smiled, stirring her tea. “Any boy - especially the prince - would be lucky to marry you.” 

“It’s stupid!” Sabrina protested. 

Zelda let out a long, exhausted sigh. “Perhaps, but Ones and Twos have been extremely stingy with hiring performers. You should do it, Sabrina, if only for the money and recognition.” 

Sabrina’s jaw dropped, completely flabbergasted. “So now I’m nothing more than a prop to you two? Wonderful. I’m going to bed,” she huffed, before storming upstairs. 

Sabrina never actually went to sleep after stomping up to bed, but it did give her time to get cleaned up and to gather her goods before sneaking out her window once she knew her aunts were asleep. The fort was just as she had left it - filled with blankets to make the cold dirt floor a bit more welcoming, as well as a few pillows for comfort. 

“Hey, ‘Brina,” a familiar voice whispered in the darkness, causing Sabrina to jump. 

“Harvey,” she sighed. “Hi,” she murmured tiredly, leaning into Harvey and playing with his soft brown hair. It was still damp from his shower, and he smelled like the soap everyone in town seemed to use. It was comforting. 

“Rough day?” Harvey asked, pulling Sabrina into his lap. 

The blonde hummed a nod, playing with the collar of Harvey’s worn shirt. “We got the letter in the mail today. My aunts want me to sign up to be in the drawing,” she rolled her eyes, before pulling out a small picnic basket of food. 

“You spoil me, ‘Brina,” Harvey laughed, digging into the basket. “It’s amazing…” 

“I’m glad, since I helped cook today!” Sabrina said proudly. 

Harvey let out a content sigh. “You’re going to make a man very happy and full someday.” 

“That’ll be you, silly!” she smiled. “You and our kids.” 

The air suddenly grew heavy, and the silence was almost painful. Both Harvey and Sabrina knew what would happen if they were to get married - she would have to give up her career as a dancer and become a Seven, like him. Wives took their husband’s caste status, that was the rule. That was why Sabrina’s cousin Ambrose’s wife Prudence - who was formerly a Three, and the daughter of a famous philosopher - was now a Four, and worked as a real estate agent. However, for Sabrina and Harvey, that meant she would have to work in an outdoor job that required physical labor, something her alabaster skin would be unable to handle. 

“You want to be a Seven?” Harvey asked, his voice slightly pained. “I know outdoor work isn’t your thing, and you couldn’t give up dancing. And you’d always be hungry, always be tired.” 

“But I’d be with you!” Sabrina cried, her voice far too loud for the time. “I love you, Harvey. And I’ll only love you.” 

“I love you too, ‘Brina, but...do this, for me. Sign up. The worst thing that’ll happen is you get picked, right? And the chances are super low,” he laughed, kissing Sabrina gently. 

Sabrina melted into Harvey’s kiss, practically becoming a puddle in his arms. “Okay. I’ll tell my aunts I’ll sign up. For you. And only you,” she nodded, running her fingers through his hair. “I need to get home. I’ll see you soon?”

“Mhm. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sabrina whispered into the darkness, before running back to her room and falling into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina submits her name for the Selection, and gets some less than ideal news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for making y’all wait so long for nick, I hate it too. Soon, I promise! Well, soonish.

Sabrina had never seen so many questions on a form. The basic ones — her name, caste, and age — as well as her hair and eye color, height and weight, the languages she spoke (Latin, Spanish, and French, as well as English), and her talents. It seemed like a bit much, in Sabrina’s opinion, but whatever was necessary to make her aunts happy...and Harvey happy. 

“You look beautiful,” Hilda murmured as Sabrina put on her headband, before smoothening down her rose colored shirt. She knew the dye had cost far too much, and it was definitely not a dress that was to be worn daily, but this _was_ a special occasion, and she always looked nice in pink. “The prince would be an idiot not to pick you.”

“It’s completely random, Auntie,” Sabrina mumbled, checking her curls in the mirror one last time before grabbing her bag and putting on her shoes. “We should get going.” 

The Services Office was absolutely packed full of girls around Sabrina’s age, all dressed in their finest and clutching the same paper she was. Some girls — mostly ones from the higher castes — had plenty of makeup on, and looked as though they had paid someone to get them ready, while lower castes came in whatever they could, trying to make their best impression possible. 

After waiting in line for over an hour, Sabrina was finally pulled into a room with a camera set up, where she was told to sit down and give the camera her best smile. A performance smile was nothing new to her, she had to do it plenty of times when she was dancing, so that’s what she gave the camera. Her warmest, brightest, widest smile possible before being pushed out so the next girl could go, and all that was left was waiting. 

Saturday arrived before Sabrina had gotten the chance to process that she had actually entered. Every Saturday, at eight on the dot, the broadcast would be shown to everyone in Grendalia, hosted by Raphael Cerberus. Typically it was just the news, or interviews with the royal family, but as Prince Nicholas’ Selection approached, that was all the host could talk about. 

“Welcome back to Grendalia Weekly Broadcast!” Cerberus started on the television, as the camera panned out to show Prince Nicholas sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Oh, Sabrina! That’s your boyfriend!” Hilda smiled, sipping her tea as Sabrina rolled her eyes and continued stretching from the floor. Prince Nicholas looked so...stiff. Far too clean cut for Sabrina’s taste. He looked as though they wouldn’t have anything to talk about, much less have a proper relationship. Though, his eyes _were_ beautiful…

“He’s not my boyfriend, and probably won’t ever be,” Sabrina muttered. The prince was fairly well spoken, and his voice was nice to listen to, even if the interview was boring. Maybe she could see herself with him…possibly. 

Not long after the interview, Hilda and Zelda retired to their bedrooms for the night, leaving Sabrina to prepare the food she had purchased the day before. She knew it was wrong to hide it from her aunts, but she wanted to surprise Harvey. He deserved a nice surprise, especially with how hard he had been working lately. 

She beat him to the fort, thankfully. It gave her time to set up the picnic, as well as light a few candles from the house so they could see. 

“Hey, beaut—what's all this?” Harvey asked, finding the spread before him. 

“I made us dinner. A real dinner,” Sabrina beamed. “With the money from my latest gig. My aunts let me keep some more than usual.”

Harvey sat down, though he didn’t touch the food. “I can’t accept it, ‘Brina. This...isn’t right.”

“Why not? We’re celebrating!” Sabrina insisted. “And I bring you food all the time.”

“Yeah! Your _leftovers,_ not a whole meal! It’s my job to provide for you…” Harvey sighed. 

Sabrina sat back, stunned. “Well, maybe I want to help provide.”

“That’s the thing!” he cried, tearing off a piece of bread and eating it angrily. “If we get married, you won’t be able to. We’ll be Sevens. Struggling to survive. I can’t do that to you.”

“I’m ready. I know all of this,” she nodded, biting into an apple slice with a sad crunch. 

“But I won’t do that to you, ‘Brina. As much as I love you, I won’t watch you suffer.”

“Are you...breaking up with me?” Sabrina asked, moving away from Harvey. 

“I’m sorry, Sabrina…it’s for the best. Maybe I’ll see you on television,” he murmured, kissing Sabrina one final time before leaving the fort for good and leaving Sabrina to clean up the uneaten feast. 

She’d given Harvey two years of her life. Two years of ‘I love you,’ and sneaking out, and spending nights together no matter how cold or hot it was. Two years of knowing he was her soulmate, all for it to be one big lie. Did he ever actually love her? He must’ve, at some point, she thought. If not, Sabrina felt pretty stupid giving two years to a boy who didn’t even feel the same way she did. 

Defeated, Sabrina returned home, flopping down on her bed. There was no point in crying over a boy, only weak girls did that. But it wasn’t just a boy, she reminded herself. It was Harvey. Her Harvey. Well, he wasn’t her Harvey anymore. He was just...just Harvey. 

It was past three in the morning, but she wasn’t even tired. She just wanted to cry, and to have the hurting go away, but it wasn’t that easy. What Sabrina did know, though, was that she had to put on a brave face for her aunts, and power through this, just so they wouldn’t get suspicious. 

At this point, she was hoping to get Selected. At least then she’d be away from Harvey, and she could try to distract herself. But the odds were low, especially for a Five. Especially for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	4. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement of the Selected has finally come! Surely Sabrina isn’t one of them...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is where the pacing is weird. I’m sorry about that, but here we go! Chapter 3!

Sabrina tried her best to push through the week after Harvey broke up with her, but she felt like she was sleep walking through the entire week. All she did was go to work, come home, eat, and sleep. There was no adventure, no thrill, just monotony. 

Eventually, though, Saturday rolled around, and Sabrina and her aunts piled into the living room to watch the weekly broadcast. This was it. This was the broadcast that would decide her life - forever. 

“Oh, do you remember when King Cecil had his Selection, Zelds?” Hilda questioned, barely looking up from her knitting. “Queen Margot looked absolutely radiant, I knew she’d be the one as soon as I saw her!” 

“Did you two enter?” Sabrina asked, folding some of her laundry. 

Zelda glanced over her tea, nodding. “I was old enough, your aunt Hilda wasn’t. However, I wasn’t picked, of course.” 

“Oh! It’s starting, it’s starting!” Hilda cried, turning up the television. 

“Welcome back to the Grendalia Weekly Broadcast!” Cerberus grinned from on the television. “It’s finally time for that moment we’ve all been waiting for. I have the great honor of announcing the thirty five young ladies who will have the pleasure of wooing our charming Prince Nicholas!”

There was a bit of clapping from Cerberus’ audience, before he began listing off names. The first few girls were Twos and Threes — pretty, and definitely would make for an interesting show — and a few lower castes sprinkled in. 

“I’m going to get some water,” Sabrina said, standing up from her seat as Cerberus announced a girl named Agatha, who was a Two. The list was beginning to wind down, and her name hadn’t been called yet. Perhaps she had gotten off clean, and she didn’t have to go after all, even if she said she wanted to. 

Returning to her seat and taking a sip of water, Sabrina watched as Cerberus changed his cards, and read off the name. 

“Sabrina Spellman, a Five,” he said calmly, though the Spellman house burst into absolute chaos. Hilda and Zelda began to scream and cheer, just as Sabrina began choking on her water, and the phone started ringing. 

“Oh my god,” Sabrina coughed, while Zelda answered the phone. “Who is it, Aunt Zee?”

Zelda covered the microphone. “Your cousin,” she responded, before listening. “Yes, Ambrose, I can give you to her, just give her a moment to pull herself together.” 

“I’m fine,” Sabrina scoffed. “Hello?”

“You’re going to date the prince?” Ambrose questioned in disbelief. “My baby cousin? Well, I’ll be damned!” 

“I’m not dating him yet, and I’m only doing this for the money, Ambrose. It’s not like I like the guy,” Sabrina muttered. 

“Mhm...we'll see you at the wedding!” Ambrose sang. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Give Prudence our love.”

Once she hung up, the phone did not stop ringing for days on end. 

Sunday morning, Sabrina was awoken far too early for her liking. It was six in the morning, according to her clock, and she didn’t have any jobs, so the reason she was being woken up so early was beyond her. 

“Good morning, my darling,” Hilda smiled, giving Sabrina her breakfast. “Eat up, the people from the palace will be here soon.”

“Where’s Aunt Zelda?” Sabrina yawned. 

“On errands. Now go, go.” 

The palace employees began arriving around seven thirty, and quickly went to work on fitting Sabrina for a new wardrobe, doing health checks, and any other necessary procedures. A petite woman with bright red hair began on Sabrina’s wardrobe, comparing fabrics and colors with her skin tone and hair, as well as taking her measurements. She stated quite firmly that red was Sabrina’s color, and reassured Sabrina that everything would be in her style, and if she was uncomfortable with anything, it could be changed by just saying the word. Before leaving, the seamstress left Sabrina a black dress with white accents — the signature greeting outfit — as well as a red carnation for her hair. 

By noon, Sabrina was exhausted, but the employee in charge of reviewing her paperwork had only begun. He made sure that all of her legal documents were in order — they were — as well as asking Sabrina a verbal questionnaire. 

“Let’s begin,” the man nodded. He had a nasally voice that was painful to listen to, and his glasses kept falling down his nose. “Can you confirm your full name and date of birth?” 

“Sabrina Victoria Spellman, October thirty-first,” Sabrina replied. 

“Have you ever entered this process before?” the man asked. 

“No, I’m sixteen.”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

Sabrina didn’t hesitate. She knew if she said yes, they’d ask several more follow up questions. Plus, Harvey was in the past. “No.”

“And, just to confirm, you are a virgin, yes? Because the law states—“

“Oh my god!” Hilda cried, as Sabrina looked vaguely green. 

“You could have at least sent a woman!” Sabrina shot back. “But yes, I am. I know the law.” 

“Excellent,” he said shortly, before snapping his notebook shut. “A car will be by to pick you up tomorrow morning to go to the airport. Have a backpack packed of your personal belongings, but only that bag,” he explained as he left, leaving Sabrina to pack. 

Only one bag? Well, she had to bring photos and art of her family, and her dance shoes, pens and a notebook to journal, as well as paper to write to her aunts and Ambrose, oh, and Bun Bun, her loyal stuffed rabbit she has had since she was a baby, of course. As childish as it probably made her seem, that was as close to home as Sabrina could get without being home. She needed Bun Bun. 

Before falling asleep, just to attempt at getting some rest before her eventful day, Sabrina laid out her clothes with her bag. Each of the thirty five girls got to choose their shoes, and although they didn’t really match, Sabrina felt her red flats that she got for Christmas were best for the event. 

With her head filled with far too many thoughts to process, Sabrina settled into bed, anxious and excited. Perhaps this was exactly what she needed. Or it would ruin her life. Either way, it was a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	5. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina says goodbye to her aunts and hello to a new world as one of the Selected...including a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Roz! (and Dorcas but I made her a lot worse in this than she is in the show I love her I promise) Roz’s storyline is based off Marlee, and Dorcas’ is loosely based off Celeste’s, for my book fans, but I probably won’t go as far as the series did. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Sabrina was a ball of nerves. She barely slept the night before, and she had to wake up before the sun came up, just to ensure she was ready for when the car picked her up around seven. She didn’t want to say goodbye to her aunts, or her bedroom, and even Ambrose and Prudence. Even Harvey. 

“You look beautiful, my little lamb,” Hilda breathed, brushing down Sabrina’s hair before kissing her head. 

“That Prince Nicholas would be a fool not to pick you,” Zelda added, handing Sabrina her backpack. “I included some extra pens and paper so you can write to us...as well as some..other items,” she winked, causing Sabrina to grimace. 

“Ew! Auntie Zee!” she squealed, as the sleek black car pulled up in front of the house. “I guess this is it...I love you both.”

“We love you too, Sabrina. Have fun. Be safe,” Zelda encouraged, before hugging her niece tightly. Hilda gave Sabrina an even tighter hug, holding back tears as Sabrina made her way into the car. 

The drive to the airport was fairly long, but Sabrina sparked up a conversation with the Six driving the car about music and art, so it seemed to go by faster. The driver - who introduced himself as Jacob - had a sister who married a Five, and now worked as an artist. 

“We’re here, Miss Sabrina,” Jacob said as they arrived at the airport - a large, futuristic building with wall to wall glass windows - and he parked the car. “It was nice talking to you. Most people don’t want to talk to Sixes.” 

“Of course, Jacob. I get it. Thanks for the ride,” Sabrina waved and got out of the car, only to find that she was the only girl of the selected in the airport. 

Eventually, other girls began to arrive, each dressed in a similar fashion to her own. Sabrina was wrapped up in a book of fairy tales she tucked away in her backpack, when a girl with dark coiled hair and a bright yellow rose tucked into the updo made her way over to the blonde. She seemed sweet enough, but girls like that made Sabrina nervous. They seemed like they’d be nice and genuine, but they would also stab a girl in the back. 

“Hi!” the girl greeted, pushing up her glasses. “I’m Rosalind Walker. You’re Sabrina Spellman, right? The Five? The dancer?” 

“That’s me,” Sabrina nodded, closing her book. She recognized Rosalind from the Weekly Broadcast. She was a Three, and she was preparing to become a lawyer. Her mother was a nurse, and her father was a philosopher. She would be fine either way - if she won and if she didn’t - but Sabrina was sure she’d win. She was beautiful, smart, and charming - the perfect princess. “It’s nice to meet you, Rosalind.” 

“I’m _so_ nervous,” Rosalind confessed. “What if Prince Nicholas turns out to be an absolute jerk? And he doesn’t want us for who we are, but a pretty girl to be by his side?”

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a tall girl in large, dark sunglasses and fiery red hair in a braided updo. She didn’t have her gardenia in her hair, but rather pinned to her dress, and carried a ‘better than thou’ attitude. “Who cares if he just wants a pretty face? He’s a prince, after all!” the girl pushed her sunglasses up, revealing supermodel Dorcas Night. Sabrina had seen her photographs in magazines, as well as hearing from her aunt that she was an absolute nightmare to be around. 

“Is that the only reason you entered?” Rosalind questioned, sitting down next to Sabrina. 

“Of course,” Dorcas scoffed. “Isn’t it everyone’s reason for signing up?” 

Rosalind and Sabrina glanced at each other, before shaking their heads. Sabrina could tell Rosalind wasn’t going to be an enemy; if anything Rosalind would be a friend to her. Dorcas on the other hand seemed like she would kill anyone in her to ensure she got to be Princess. She wasn’t scary to Sabrina, just a bit ridiculous. 

“Alright, welcome ladies,” an employee of the palace boomed. “We have five planes to take you all to the palace, with five of you in each plane. So, listen up.” 

The employees began listing off names for each plane, as Rosalind’s face lit up when it was announced she’d be with Sabrina. The curly haired girl grabbed Sabrina’s hand, pulling her towards their gate. However, Sabrina and Rosalind’s excitement quickly faded when they realized they were on the same plane as Dorcas, who strode past the girls and took a seat at the front of the plane. 

“This should be fun,” Sabrina muttered to Rosalind, who snorted and settled in a seat across from her newfound friend. 

“I’ve never been on a plane before,” Rosalind confessed. 

Sabrina tucked her bag under her feet, smiling at the other girl. “Me neither. When I go to performances we usually take a train or walk.”

Within moments of taking off, Dorcas had fallen asleep, and the two other girls on their plane had taken to keeping themselves busy, which left Sabrina and Rosalind to talk amongst themselves. 

“Do you think he’s nice? Prince Nicholas, I mean?” Rosalind asked. 

“I think he’s a prince, Roz,” Sabrina shrugged. “Oh! Is it okay if I call you Roz?” 

“Sure! I like it! Can I call you ‘Brina?” Roz asked, a bright smile on her face. 

“Of course!” Sabrina nodded. “Anyway, I think he’s a prince. He doesn’t understand what it’s like to be ‘normal,’ even if his mom was one of us.” 

“Ladies, we’ll be landing shortly, please buckle your seatbelts,” the pilot instructed. 

Sabrina glanced out the window, peering down at the landscape below her. A beautiful castle and garden stretched for miles, and everything looked like it was out of her book of fairytales. 

Upon landing and making their way to the castle, the thirty five girls were met with a woman with dark hair and an equally dark outfit. 

“Hello, ladies,” she greeted with a thin smile. “My name is Lilith, your attendant for your time here at the palace. I know you all have had an exhausting day, so we will commence with any makeovers and the meeting of the royal family tomorrow. For tonight, just follow me to your rooms where you will meet your maids, and get ready for dinner.” 

“Makeovers?” Roz whispered to Sabrina as the crowd followed Lilith inside. “How much change are they thinking?” 

Sabrina shrugged, only to say goodbye to her newfound friend a few minutes later as she found her room. Inside was the biggest bed she had ever seen, with the softest sheets in the world. Sabrina immediately flopped down onto the bed, relaxing into the plush fabric. 

“Oh, hello, miss!” one of her maids greeted, clearly stunned. “We can let you be…we were just dropping off your dress for dinner.”

Sabrina sat up, her face flushed. “Oh, It’s alright. Thank you. I’m Sabrina, and I just wanted to take a nap before dinner..”

“We know!” another maid grinned. “I’m Betty, and this is Veronica and Cheryl. We’ll leave you to your nap, then..goodnight Lady Sabrina.” 

The maids curtseyed with bright smiles without another word, leaving Sabrina to fall into the best sleep she had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated! (Also peep the riverdale girls cameo! I was running out of names, and decided it would be fun to include them as a little nod to the crossovers in the comics!)


	6. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina meets the royals...and the royal pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ITS NICK TIME 
> 
> I wrote the first five chapters in the span of two days (hence why I’m posting them all at once) and I kept wanting to hurry up and write their meeting so here we are! 
> 
> Also — Nick’s family is based off headcanons with my friend, as well as my personal ones! Cecil and Margot are his father and mother, of course, and Maxwell and Gwendolyn are the siblings we made up! They don’t really effect the plot, i just tossed them in just because. Nick is the oldest, then Maxwell (Max), and then Gwendolyn (Wendy)! I may write some more scenes with them if y’all like them but we’ll see. I didn’t give you much. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO— there will be more nick next chapter (hopefully) just be patient I had to build up everything and stuff you know? But he WILL be present. As will Theo.

“Good morning, ladies,” Lilith greeted the thirty five young women before her. “Today you will be having breakfast Queen Margot, Prince Maxwell, and Princess Gwendolyn. Prince Nicholas and King Cecil are currently in a meeting, but you will definitely be meeting them soon.” 

Sabrina leaned over to Roz, a small smirk on her lips. “I wonder how many girls are going to complain because they can’t meet the prince,” she joked, as Roz choked back a laugh. 

“After breakfast, you will have a chance to talk to the royal family, and get to know them. Being close to his family is crucial to getting close to Prince Nicholas, since they are very important to him,” Lilith continued. “So, be on your best behavior, ladies.” 

The spread before them at breakfast was unlike anything Sabrina had ever seen. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the biggest, fluffiest pancakes she had ever seen, completely different from the pancakes her aunts made. 

“Could you pass me the pancakes, please?” she asked, glancing up to see Princess Gwendolyn handing her the plate. “Oh, thank you, Your Highness,” she blushed. 

“You’re Sabrina Spellman, right?” the princess asked, to which Sabrina nodded. “Oh, I love you! I mean...you’re a beautiful dancer. I love watching you perform.”

Sabrina blushed, taking a few pancakes on her plate. “Thank you,” she smiled. “Your speech at the Grendalia Gallery a month ago was wonderful.” 

Roz glanced over the table to Prince Maxwell, who had his head buried in a book. “If you don’t mind me asking, Your Highness, what are you reading?” she questioned. 

Maxwell glanced up from his book, pausing to take a sip of coffee. “Oh, _Love Labour’s Lost._ It’s by William Shakespeare,” he replied shortly. 

“Oh! I love Shakespeare! My parents named me after Rosalind from _As You Like It,_ or at least that’s what they tell me,” Roz beamed. 

Breakfast and the time to talk in the garden carried on without any further complications. Sabrina and Roz continued to talk to Gwendolyn and Maxwell, respectively, which the other girls and Queen Margot took note of. However, the royals soon had business to attend to, leaving the thirty five young women to do as they pleased before their makeovers. 

Sabrina excused herself to her room, and began writing to her aunts and Ambrose. 

_Dear Aunties and Ambrose,_ she began, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” she called, setting her pen down. A tall woman - at least a six inches taller than her - strolled in, carrying a case behind her. “Um...hi?”

“Hello, Lady Sabrina. My name is Taylor, I’ll be doing your makeover today,” she greeted, setting down her case. “So..I like a lot of what you have. So does the royal family, especially the prince. I was thinking we could bleach your hair and try a darker lipstick, though. It would look wonderful with your skin.” 

Sabrina, although hesitant, nodded. “Alright...sounds good to me. How light is my hair going to be?”

Taylor held up a hair swatch, which was nearly white. “I was thinking this, is that alright?” 

“Um..sure!” Sabrina squeaked. 

Three hours later, Sabrina’s hair was a completely different shade of blonde, and her red lipstick perfectly matched her red dress. Though it was different, and outside her comfort zone, she liked her new look and how confident it made her feel. 

“Thank you,” she said quickly, before rushing off to Roz’s room, only to find her friend without her signature glasses. “Oh! Roz, what happened to your glasses?” Sabrina questioned. 

“My stylist thought contacts showed my eyes off better,” Roz explained, blinking uncomfortably. “They feel a bit funny.” 

“Your stylist was right, though,” Sabrina admitted. 

“Look at you!” Roz squealed. “You look completely different! You look so confident, I love it!”

“Really?” 

“Really, ‘Brina.” 

The rest of the day was fairly boring, especially considering the circumstances. The interview the girls were supposed to have got cancelled, so they had the afternoon free, which gave Sabrina a chance to write her letters, and she was able to take a relaxing bath before bed. However, hours passed after Lilith said it was time to go to sleep, and Sabrina was unable to even close her eyes. 

The reality of it all was finally settling in. She was in this strange bed, in this strange place, far away from her aunts, and she didn’t know when she’d see them again, not to mention she looked like a completely different person. The air around her felt suffocating, and she needed to go outside. She needed to get out, even for a few moments. 

Placing Bun Bun on the pillow next to her, Sabrina slid on her slippers, before rushing out into the hall without even bothering to put on a robe. It was dark though, and she had a horrible sense of direction, so she couldn’t really remember the way to the garden, so she picked one and ran. 

“Miss!” a guard called. “Miss, you need to go back to your room!”

“No, I just need some air,” Sabrina panted, her chest tight. “Please, I just want to go out to the garden for some air.” 

“Miss, it’s the rules. You have to stay in your room until morning for safety reasons. I would be glad to walk you there—“ 

“No!” Sabrina burst out, running towards the door, only to be stopped by another guard. “Let—me—go.” 

“Let her go,” a calm, yet powerful voice boomed. As the guard’s arms relaxed and released Sabrina, the small girl turned to see Prince Nicholas standing nearby. He looked so...different from what she had seen on television. His hair was more relaxed and curly, he had a pair of glasses on, and he had shed the tie and jacket, now only wearing a button down with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dress pants. He looked incredibly handsome, though Sabrina would never admit it out loud. 

“Yes, Your Highness,” the guards apologized, before pulling away. 

Prince Nicholas made his way over to Sabrina, placing his book on a nearby end table. “My apologies about them, Miss…”

“Sabrina,” she finished, still uneasy. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d still like to go to the garden.”

“Let me walk you there myself, my dear,” he said with a charming smile, only to see Sabrina’s repulsed face. “What is it?”

“Sorry, but I’m _not_ your dear, Your Highness,” she shot back, turning on her heel and returning to her room without another word. 

_Well, that was one way to introduce yourself to the prince,_ Sabrina thought. _Though, probably not the best one._

All she knew was that she would be lucky if she lasted longer than the first week, at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	7. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their awkward encounter the night before, Prince Nicholas and Sabrina strike a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a mess too, but I wanted to include Lizzie because she’s one of my favorite newer characters, as well as more Nick content because that’s what we’re here for! I’m definitely going to put some other witches (elspeth and such) into the Selection as well, I’m just waiting to see how it goes!

The sun at the palace was much brighter than the sun back home. Sabrina was just getting to the best part of her dream — it involved Prince Nicholas, but she’d never say that out loud — when her curtains were torn open, and the bright morning sun shone into her bedroom. 

“Lady Sabrina? Are you awake?” Cheryl asked softly, placing a tray of coffee on Sabrina’s bedside table. 

Sabrina rolled over, clutching Bun Bun. “Mmph...I am now,” she yawned, stretching. 

“You have a big day today!” Veronica smiled, going to Sabrina’s closet and pulling out a stunning deep silver dress. “Interviews, and then the prince will be getting to know each of the Selected.” 

“No, definitely this dress,” Betty mumbled, grabbing a deep red gown that shimmered in the sunlight. 

“Nope...not going. Tell them I’m sick,” Sabrina muttered into her pillow, pulling the covers over her head only to have them yanked off moments later. “Hey!” 

“Not going to work. Come on, drink your coffee,” Betty encouraged. “I’m going to start a bath, cherry or vanilla today?”

Sabrina thought for a few minutes as she sipped her coffee, before speaking up. “Cherry _and_ Vanilla.”

“Good choice,” Veronica nodded. “Prince Nicholas loves them both.”

After what felt like hours, Sabrina was dressed for her interviews and meetings, her red gown complimenting her rosy cheeks and red lips perfectly. Though she knew most girls would choose to adorn themselves in the copious jewels offered to them, the jewelry she had available felt like she was being anchored to the floor, so Sabrina and her maids decided on a delicate necklace and earring set, as well as a jeweled headband to match. 

“You look beautiful,” Roz and Sabrina said at the same time, causing both girls to giggle. 

“Yellow is definitely your color! Oh, and purple!” Sabrina told Roz. “The colors of royalty.”

Roz blushed, smoothening down her dress. “And red is yours! Red is the color of power! And love….oh! Maybe it’ll get Prince Nicholas to love you.” 

“I doubt that,” Sabrina sighed, as Lizzie joined the pair. Lizzie was a Four, and her parents owned a clothing store, which she helped out at, if Sabrina understood correctly. Lizzie’s green gown complimented her skin beautifully, and the trio looked like Christmas decorations when grouped together, but Sabrina didn’t mind. She liked Lizzie too, but she definitely didn’t trust her as much as she trusted Roz. 

“Hey, Roz, hey, Sabrina!” Lizzie greeted. “Roz is right. If that dress doesn’t make Prince Nicholas fall for you, your personality sure will!” she complimented. 

Sabrina let out a loud scoff, just as her name was called for interviews. “I’ll be back!” she called, thanking her lucky stars for that stroke of luck. 

The interview room was fairly sterile and cold, with a deep blue background and white furniture. The host, an older woman who was clearly tired of doing these interviews, was in one chair, leaving the other for Sabrina. 

“You’re Sabrina Spellman, yes?” the woman asked once Sabrina sat down. “You’re one of four Fives in this whole thing, as well as the only dancer. Does that feel like pressure to you?”

If Sabrina was being honest, yes. But, she couldn’t say that on television, she had to put on a show. “I mean, sure, a little, but I’m sure all the girls here feel a bit of pressure,” she smiled. 

“Mhm. How does it feel? Being here, trying to win over Prince Nicholas’ heart?”

“Exciting, nerve wracking...it feels the same way I usually do before I perform. I think I’m going to be sick, and then I go on stage, and I’m fine. That’s how I feel with the prince,” Sabrina replied, lying slightly. 

“I see,” the woman nodded. “Do you think you have a shot at winning?”

“Not at all,” Sabrina admitted, then blushed. “I mean...there are plenty of girls here that are much prettier than me, and much more charming. They’re fit to be Princess...but we’ll see who Prince Nicholas picks, right?” 

“Absolutely. I believe that’s all we have time for, thank you Sabrina.”

Sabrina let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she smiled and curtseyed, before leaving the stage. 

After a short lunch, the girls were filed into the Great Room, where they — according to Lilith — would each have a chance to talk to the prince so he could get to know them better. Some girls went to work at reapplying their lipstick and fixing their hair, while Sabrina simply ate a mint and fixed any smudges. 

They were going in order by last name, which didn’t really seem completely fair to Sabrina, but eventually it was her turn to talk to Prince Nicholas, who was in a private room. 

“Ah, hello, Lady...Sabrina,” Nicholas began in a rather formal voice, but his tone changed when he saw her come in. “How are you today, my dear?” 

“Still not your dear, but I’m doing quite well today,” Sabrina admitted, standing in the doorway. “And you, Your Highness?”

“A bit exhausted, but I’m doing well, too. Please, sit down,” he encouraged. “I’m sorry about last night,” he apologized as Sabrina sat down. 

“It’s not your fault. The guards were doing their job, it was my fault,” Sabrina shrugged, running her hands down her skirts awkwardly. 

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, leaning into his chair. “Why did you run, anyway? Where were you going? Do you hate it here that much, my dear?” 

Sabrina shot him a look for the use of ‘my dear,’ but shook her head. “I think I finally processed where I was. What I was doing. How far I was from my family. And I just...snapped, you know?” she explained. “Why must you insist on calling me ‘my dear?’”

“I was told it was polite, and every other girl I knew liked it,” Nicholas replied. “Tell me about your family, Sabrina. And about you..”

“Well, I don’t, so please don’t use it with me,” Sabrina shot back firmly. “Oh, my family? My parents died when I was a baby...they were Threes, my father was a writer and dabbled in philosophy, but when they died, I moved in with my aunts. Aunt Hilda is a stage performer, and Aunt Zelda is a singer. My cousin Ambrose visits us a lot, but he and his wife are Fours. Um...I’m classically trained in nearly all forms of dance, but I love ballet the most, so that’s what I perform…” she rambled while fighting back a few stray tears, only to see Nicholas staring at her intently.

“Please don’t cry,” he insisted, moving closer to her and giving her a box of tissues. “I can let you go home to see them for the day?” 

“No,” Sabrina said firmly. She dabbed her eyes gently, before composing herself. “I mean, no thank you. I don’t want them to worry, and I need to do this...but I do have a proposition for you, Prince Nicholas.” 

“Oh, really?” Nicholas questioned, leaning back in his chair. “What's that?” 

Sabrina gave Nicholas a charming smile, not different from the one he gave the other girls. “You need a friend. An ally. If you let me stay for as long as you see fit, I’ll be that friend for you,” she explained. “I can tell you about the girls based on how they act around the others, and that’ll help you narrow down your choice. You can talk to me whenever you want, and I’ll try to help.” 

“That sounds great,” Nicholas grinned. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” she nodded, as the sharp knock came on the door. 

“Has it been twenty minutes already?” Nicholas wondered aloud. “Well, I will see you my—“ he cut himself short as Sabrina raised an eyebrow. 

“I will be seeing you, Sabrina,” he corrected. “And I like your new hair. It looks nice on you.” 

“Thank you, Prince Nicholas,” Sabrina blushed. 

“Call me Nick. If I can call you Sabrina, you can call me Nick,” he smiled. 

She nodded, standing up and straightening her skirts. “Nick..” she mumbled. “I’ll be seeing you, Nick.” 

Just as Sabrina went to open the door to leave, Nick spoke up once again. “You’re much nicer to talk to when you’re not yelling at me, you know that, Spellman?” he called. 

Sabrina nodded and called out a weak ‘you too,’ as she left, though her stomach was doing somersaults. Was she actually falling for the prince? She couldn’t be..but here she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	8. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's an idiot and Nick thinks she's hot. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry this took a while to update, my laptop broke and I HATE updating AO3 on my phone, so I had to wait until I got a new laptop. Also this chapter is super dialogue heavy, and I apologize for that.  
> 2\. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this! I'm loving writing it, so I'm glad to see love on the other end!  
> 3\. This doesn't really effect y'all, but I'm planning on having each book of The Selection trilogy (sorry, the other two books aren't canon) be ten chapters long, so after chapter 10 we'll move onto The Elite and that's where all the good stuff happens (especially for my roz/theo shippers like myself!!) so get excited! (It also means the fic will be around 30 chapters!)

Come dinner time, eight girls were gone. Most of them were girls Sabrina didn’t know, but she definitely hadn't expected the first batch of girls to leave so soon, and neither had Roz, since she leaned over to Sabrina to voice her concerns. 

“Eight girls already?” she murmured. “What if he gets rid of us like that? Oh! I have something to tell you, too. Walk with me to my room after dinner.” 

“I know,” Sabrina frowned, looking around and noticing Lizzie was gone. It was a shame in her eyes, she thought Lizzie was a shoe-in, but clearly Nick didn’t feel the same way. “And will do. I can’t wait, you’re practically buzzing.” 

Dinner flew by, with still the most decedent food Sabrina had tasted. Her plate was filled to the brim with sweetened vegetables, potatoes in all forms, and several different kinds of meat, and although it wasn’t ladylike, she didn’t care. It would probably go to waste anyway, so why waste it now? She might as well enjoy herself — and the food — before Nick eventually kicked her out. Before Sabrina knew it though, she was walking with Roz towards their rooms. Roz was absolutely walking on air, and pulled the blonde into her room as soon as she could. 

“What is it that you want to tell me?” Sabrina asked, settling down on Roz’s couch. Her room was filled with books - floor to ceiling bookcases, books in piles on the floor, books on her bedside table - and Roz seemed right at home. 

Beaming, Roz grabbed a pillow from her bed and hugged it tightly. “Prince Nicholas asked me to spend time with him later on! I think he said tomorrow. I’m so excited, I think he really likes me...has he asked you?”

“Um...no, not yet,” Sabrina shook her head, picking up a book and flipping through the pages. “He’s probably just taking his time, you know?” 

“Yeah!” Roz nodded. “I think I’m going to get ready for bed, take a bath, see you tomorrow?”

Sabrina smiled, holding up the book. “Definitely, and can I borrow this?” she asked before Roz nodded. 

Sabrina slipped away to her room, only to find her maids missing and a note on her bed with her name in a gorgeous cursive.

_Sabrina -_  
_Meet me in the gardens tonight at ten. Wear whatever you please._  
_-Nick_

Glancing at her clock, Sabrina’s heart sank. It was nearly nine-thirty now, which gave her just over a half hour to get ready. Panicking, she pulled a simple blue dress from the closet, not unlike the one she had seen her mother in when she was a child. Sneaking throughout the palace, sweater in hand, Sabrina made it to the gardens with moments to spare. 

__

__

Nick had exchanged his typical suit for a simple turtleneck and slacks, as well as a pair of wire rim glasses, however he remained as put together and handsome as ever. “It took you long enough,” he joked, sliding over on the bench. 

“It was kind of short notice,” Sabrina rolled her eyes, sitting next to him. “What is it?” 

“Any updates on the girls?” Nick questioned, pushing up his glasses. 

Sabrina nodded, smoothening out her skirts. “I’m surprised you sent Lizzie home. She’s a sweet girl. And...watch out for Sienna. She’s a bitch, and she’s been talking about every girl behind their backs just to get ahead.” 

“Noted,” he nodded. “And...I just didn’t feel anything with Lizzie. It wasn’t fair to either of us to keep her, you know?” 

Sabrina hummed, playing with the hem of her sweater. “We need a better system for this. People will think I’m having an affair with a guard or something,” she joked. 

“Like what?” Nick asked. “Like a signal? To tell each other when we need to talk?”

“Yes, exactly!” Sabrina laughed. “How about...tugging our ears?”

“I’ve seen the earrings my sister wears, that’ll hurt your ears,” he countered. “Rubbing our necks?” 

“We’ll look in pain,” she sighed, then brightened. “Oh! Scratching our temples! It’s subtle, but not too subtle!”

“Genius,” Nick agreed. 

The two talked for hours until the fireflies began surrounding them, and Nick’s watch read midnight. Though she had her sweater, Nick insisted on giving her the jacket he had come outside with, wrapping the garment around Sabrina’s petite frame. The jacket was warm, and smelled like old books, fancy cologne, and faintly of alcohol and smoke - just like Nick did. 

Just as Sabrina was preparing to head inside, Nick gently pulled her close to him, initiating a kiss. Without a second thought, Sabrina panicked and brought her knee to his groin, causing Nick to double over in pain. 

“What was _that_ for?!” he groaned. 

Sabrina pulled off Nick’s jacket, swallowing her fear. “You scared me! We’re friends, Nicholas! You weren’t supposed to kiss me!” she cried, tossing it at him before running towards her room without another word. 

Thank god, her maids weren’t there. Sabrina flopped down onto her bed, a sigh escaping her lips as she did so. Once again, she was pushing Nick’s limits. If yelling at him the first night didn’t get her sent home, kneeing him in the groin definitely would. She wasn’t trying to be hostile with him, by any means, it was just that occasionally Nick gave her the wrong vibe...and she felt uncomfortable. 

Pulling herself up off the bed, Sabrina trudged over to her wardrobe to pull out a comfortable pair of pajamas before flopping into bed. Her days in the castle were probably limited at this point, so she might as well enjoy what she could, right? And that included the bed that felt like sleeping on a cloud, her beautiful dresses, the amazing food, her sweet, yet slightly dim maids, and of course, her friends. She’d have to get Roz’s address...just in case she doesn’t get picked for some absurd reason. At least they could still keep in touch after all this blew over, even if she had completely screwed things up with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	9. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall get some soft nabrina...as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to the soft in this chapter. next two? ANGST. but enjoy!

The weeks following the incident were fairly uneventful. Nearly half of the remaining girls were sent home, leaving only about thirteen girls. However, Sabrina remained - much to her surprise - and no surprise to anyone, so did Roz. If anyone was bound to win and become the princess, it would be her. She was smart and beautiful, charismatic too - the perfect fit for a princess. Not to mention, she looked absolutely stunning in every dress she wore, no matter the cut or color. 

Lilith’s lessons preparing the girls to be a proper princess were draining at best. It was mostly reciting and memorizing facts for hours on end, and Sabrina had to resist the urge to write notes to Roz making snarky remarks about the other girls and Lilith. For example, Josephine was all too eager to answer Lilith’s questions incorrectly, which made Sabrina bite back her laughter plenty of times. The blonde remained fairly silent, though, and focused on her lessons as best as she could. 

However, Lilith soon excused herself, letting the girls talk amongst themselves for a short period of time. 

“I’m worried about who’s going to be next,” Harshada admitted, pushing a long, dark curl from her face. She was a Four, like Ambrose and Prudence, and her parents owned a well known bakery in her providence. “I mean..there’s thirteen of us left. Prince Nicholas has to get us down to six for his elite.”

Sabrina settled down in a chair beside Roz, giving Harshada a comforting smile. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. If anything, he’ll probably send me home. I’m the least liked.” 

“That’s not true..” Roz shook her head, though it was clear she was lying to make Sabrina feel better. 

“Has he kissed any of you yet?” Rachel asked, glancing down at her freckled hands. 

Sabrina kept quiet, even though she and Nick had kissed. Beyond their incident in the gardens, the prince had kissed the blonde once more, in the privacy of the rehearsal room. Sabrina was stretching, just to keep her body warm, and Nick came in to watch her dance. She pulled him into a simple ballroom duet, and at the end, the two finished with a sweet kiss. The only people she had told this to were Roz and her maids, because she knew she could trust them. 

Alexa, a short girl with dark hair and eyes, brightened. “He’s kissed me..” she confessed, as all the other girls gasped. “But only on the cheek…” 

Sabrina sighed in relief, thankful she was the only one Nick had actually kissed. It was a bit petty and definitely her jealous tendencies, but she was developing serious feelings for Nick, and even if _he_ liked her, his family didn’t, especially his brother. 

“Face it, he hasn’t kissed any of us,” Dorcas rolled her eyes, admiring her newly painted nails. They were a blood red color, and matched her dress of the same shade perfectly. The dress that was oddly similar to Sabrina’s, the blonde noticed. 

Roz perked up. “Actually, he’s-ow!” she pouted as Sabrina elbowed her in the side. “Yeah, he hasn’t kissed any of us.” 

The Weekly Broadcast rolled around that night, with a special segment between Cerberus and Prince Nick. 

“So, Prince Nicholas…” Cerberus began. “How has your time been with the thirteen lovely ladies that remain?” 

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. “Oh, it’s been great. They’re all absolutely wonderful.”

“Do you think you know who your Elite are?” Cerberus asked curiously, leaning back in his seat. 

“I think I do,” Nick nodded. “And...I think I know who I’m going to pick,” he admitted. 

The crowd began to murmur, and Cerberus pulled them together as he continued Nick’s interview. Sabrina, however, was staring daggers at the prince, hoping he would get the message. As he exited the stage, and the broadcast concluded, Sabrina began scratching her temple, as well as shooting Nick a look. He nodded, waiting for everyone to leave before pulling Sabrina into a private room. 

“Yes?” he asked, adjusting his watch on his wrist. 

“What was that?” Sabrina hissed, staring up at Nick. “Telling everyone that you know who you want to pick?” 

Nick settled into a large chair, sitting like a king. It suited him, honestly, and Sabrina knew he would fall into the role effortlessly. All he needed was a crown. “I don’t see a problem,” he shrugged. “I like to keep them guessing.” 

“They like Dorcas. And Roz. Not me,” Sabrina pouted slightly. 

Nick couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, jealous?” he teased, rising from his chair slowly. Sabrina felt as though she would melt into a puddle on the floor at his feet, just because of Nick’s cocky grin. 

“No!” she squeaked, before clearing her throat. “I mean..no, I’m not. You can like any of the girls...and pick any of them. I just thought we had something going, Nicholas, but if it was just you playing your games-” she said in a much calmer voice. 

Nick grabbed Sabrina’s waist, pulling her close to him. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, staring intently into Nick’s deep brown eyes. She had never noticed the gold in them, but it seemed fitting. He was a prince, and he had all the riches he could want, and of course he would have gold flecks in his eyes. They were beautiful - he was beautiful. 

Nick released his grasp on Sabrina’s waist slightly, looking down at her with the gentlest, softest eyes Sabrina had ever seen. He ducked his head, pressing a kiss to her cherry red lips with a soft smile. Sabrina felt her whole world come to a standstill, leaving just her and Nick. Sabrina felt like her body was on fire, but in the best way possible. She felt warm..safe even. It was like life went on pause just for that kiss, and it felt absolutely perfect. 

“Don’t you know, Spellman?” he asked quietly. “It was you that I wanted. It was always you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	10. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebel attack leaves Sabrina and the other girls at risk of losing their Prince Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uhhhh this is angsty but it also has a great scene with Wendy (Nick’s little sister [an oc of mine & my friends]) and Sabrina 
> 
> This MAY be triggering for people, it’s super subtle but roz is anxious due the amount of people in the space, and nick lowkey sacrifices himself so yeah. You know yourself better than I do. There won’t be any deaths, I promise you that.

“Wake up, Miss Sabrina!” Veronica urged, shaking Sabrina awake. 

The blonde rolled over, letting out a groan. “Mmph...what time is it?” she yawned, holding her stuffed rabbit tightly in her arms. 

“Around two in the morning...but we need to go. Put your robe and some slippers on,” Betty insisted, helping Sabrina out of bed and slipping the plush robe over Sabrina’s shoulders. “A group of rebels have invaded the castle and we need to get you to a safe place.”

Sabrina, though half asleep, felt her heart sink into her chest. She knew about the rebels - everyone did. The two groups - the Northern and Southern - were both ostracized from society, and often attacked the Palace and the other parts of Grendalia. The Northern Rebels were mostly harmless, they mostly just wanted to cause a ruckus and create news rather than harm people, but the Southern Rebels always left with people injured or worse - dead. 

“Northern or Southern?” she asked, following her maids out of her room and down the endless halls. 

“We aren’t sure. Rather be safe than sorry,” Cheryl said, though her voice was tight and her breathing short. Eventually they ducked into a safe room, where the other girls, their maids, and the royal family were crammed in, all still dressed in their pajamas. Sabrina’s eyes were immediately drawn to Nick, who hadn’t bothered to tie his robe — exposing his perfectly toned abs — and had the worst case of bed head that she had ever seen. His curls were adorable, she’d give him that, but they were an absolute disaster. 

Snapping back to reality, the blonde noticed Roz’s typically calm and collected demeanor had faded, and she looked fairly distraught. 

“Hey, Roz, what’s wrong?” she asked in a soft voice, taking the dark skinned girl’s hand. 

One of Roz’s maids looked up at Sabrina. “She doesn’t like large crowds like this. When there’s no way to escape. It makes her feel claustrophobic,” she explained, rubbing Roz’s shoulder. 

“I’ll stay with you…” Sabrina murmured, rubbing circles onto her friend’s palm like her aunts had done for her. 

The king stood up with a clipboard, clearly firm in his headcount. “Thank you all for hurrying here. I believe we have every—“

“Where’s Max?” Princess Wendy asked in a quiet, tired voice, anxiously braiding and unbraiding her hair. “I saw him...I know I did…” 

“Maxwell is probably in the other safe room, like the idiot he is,” King Cecil muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Her father’s comments did not help to ease the princess’ anxieties, and as she began to worry more, Nick did as well. “I’ll go look for him,” he said, adjusting his robe as Sabrina’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. 

“Nicholas, don’t be ridiculous! What would happen if you died?” Cecil protested. “We have a legacy to uphold!”

Nick shrugged. “Then I die,” he replied, heading out the door without another word. 

What felt like hours passed, and while Sabrina had gotten Roz to calm down, the young princess Wendy was still quite anxious. 

“Why don’t you come and sit with us?” Sabrina encouraged, holding out her hand to Wendy. “You can talk with me and Roz.”

“Oh..thank you, Lady Sabrina,” Wendy smiled weakly, following Sabrina to her spot in the corner with the now sleeping Roz. “He really likes you, you know, Sabrina. My brother does..” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes, scoffing off Wendy’s comment as she mindlessly braided tiny braids into the princess’ hair. “Nick has a dozen girls to pick from. I’m probably his worst choice.” 

“I don’t think he cares...he just likes that you’re different from everyone else—oh, that sounds wrong...he likes your ideas, and your fire, and passion. He really likes you,” Wendy giggled. “I think you’ll be the one he picks.”

“Me? When he has girls like Roz and Dorcas and Marley?” Sabrina questioned. 

“I think so..! And I think you’ll be a great queen.” 

Sabrina brushed some hair from Wendy’s face. “And I hope you’ll be happy with whoever you have to marry.” 

Wendy’s face fell, nodding. Sabrina knew that princesses were married off to other kingdoms for alliances, even if they had other lovers. “Yeah...the prince is..really nice,” she grimaced. “But can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, I’m great at keeping them,” Sabrina nodded. 

Wendy blushed. “I’m in love with a Five. I know I can’t be, but he’s so sweet, and he plays here a lot...I’m hoping when Nick is king he’ll get rid of the system so I can marry him,” she gushed in a quiet tone. “His name is Alex.”

“He sounds wonderful,” the blonde giggled. “I was a Five, and my first boyfriend was a Seven...but we didn’t last, obviously.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wendy sighed, looking down at her hands. 

Sabrina lifted her chin gently. “Don’t be. Being here has been the best experience of my life. I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” she smiled. “I hope things work out with you and Alex, though.”

“And I hope they work out with you and Nick! I’d love to have you as a sister.” 

Hours passed, and there was still no news on Nick or Max. Though the knot that had formed in her stomach had gone away while she was talking to Wendy, it quickly resurfaced when the princess fell asleep in Sabrina’s lap. Nick very well _could_ be dead, and none of them would know. 

Finally, one of the newer guards burst into the safe room, clearly out of breath. The guard started just as The Selection began, and he was formerly a Seven. That’s all Sabrina knew of him, besides his scrawny features and shaved head.

“The Southern Rebels are gone, Your Highness,” the guard reported. 

“Good...how many men did we lose?” King Cecil asked. 

“Just Johnson and Pratt, Your Highness. Michaels is in the infirmary, as are Wood and Smithers.”

King Cecil nodded. “Very good. Thank you, Putnam. That’ll be all.”

“Wait..! And any news on my sons?” Queen Margot asked in a slightly waivering tone as the guard turned to leave. 

The guard’s face fell slightly. “I’m sorry—” he started to apologize, and without another word, the entire royal family jumped up and ran out the door, leaving the thirteen half-asleep girls alone in the safe room. 

Sabrina, completely in shock, froze, her blood as cold as ice. “Nick…” she breathed, clutching Roz’s hand. “They got Nick…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	11. chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick announces his six Elite...maybe Sabrina is one of them. Read and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of book one is here! I hope yall are enjoying so far, but I'm going to take a small break between 'books' both because of school and because I want to write some chapters before I post like last time! Anyway, enjoy!

Sabrina paced around her room, unable to sit still. The thirteen selected were unable to see the royal family after the accident, and had to wait until they received an all clear from the doctors. 

“I was about to tell Nick I wanted to stay...if he wanted me to,” she sighed, flopping down on her bed. 

Cheryl stroked Sabrina’s short blonde hair, trying to calm her. “Shh...we just sent Betty to check on him. She should be back soon..” 

As if on cue, Betty burst in, her blonde ponytail swinging. “It’s not Prince Nicholas who was hurt!” she cried as the door swung shut. “Well, he was, but with minor injuries. Prince Maxwell had worse injuries, but nothing fatal. And…” she grinned, building suspense. 

“And?” Sabrina asked, shooting up straight in her seat. 

“He’s announcing the Elite tonight! On a special Weekly Broadcast!” she added, practically buzzing. 

“We have the perfect dress for you,” Veronica smiled. “In your signature color, red.”

“I don’t even know if he’ll pick me..” Sabrina shook her head, hugging her stuffed rabbit close to her chest.  
She wanted to be one of the six Elite, but she was near  
the bottom of fan polls, and the only people who seemed to like her were Nick and Wendy. Of course, Nick was the only one who mattered at the end of the day, but his parents would persuade him in some way. But if Sabrina was lucky, she’d get to stay a bit longer.

She knew what Nick had told her. It was only about her, she was the only one he wanted. But at the same time, he could always change his mind after talking to the other girls. 

Veronica shrugged. “Worth a shot, and you might as well go home looking beautiful.”

~~~

Just moments before the Weekly Broadcast, Sabrina glanced up to see Nick scratching his temple and looking directly at her. Glancing around, she nodded, before running over. 

“You look beautiful..” he beamed, fixing his cuff links. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Cut the chit-chat, Scratch. What do you want?” she asked, glancing around nervously. 

“Have you come to a decision? On us?” Nick asked, his eyes locked on the stage. 

“I have,” Sabrina nodded. “If you’ll have me, I want to stay.”

“I wanted you to stay,” he said with a cheeky smile before heading on stage to greet Cerberus and the crowd. 

“Why do _you_ get private conversations with the prince?” Dorcas hissed, standing directly behind Sabrina and practically towering over her. 

Sabrina gulped, trying to find air, though it seemed Dorcas had taken it all for herself. “I don’t,” she replied. “I had asked him how he and his brother were doing. Nothing more,” she said cooly before joining Roz on the couch. 

Nick and Cerberus took part in some pleasant conversation about Nick’s plan to be king, as well as his family. 

“Well,” Nick began, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket. “We had a minor invasion of Rebels. Everyone survived, thank god, but my brother and I sustained minor injuries.”

Cerberus tutted. “That’s a shame..”

“Max and I are both fine. He had worse injuries than I did, so he’s resting in bed, but nothing more than a few scratches and bruises,” Nick smiled. 

“That’s wonderful news,” Cerberus grinned. “So, shall we get on with hearing the Elite?” he asked the audience, who cheered. 

“Well, it wasn’t any easy choice to narrow it down to six of these wonderful women, but I was eventually able to, with some help,” Nick began. “Uh..we have Kendall Breh,” he said as her picture popped up on Cerberus’ giant screen behind them. 

As Nick continued listing off names — including Dorcas’ and Agatha’s — Sabrina’s stomach was in knots as she waited for her name, as well as Roz’s. As the final two names rolled around, Sabrina squeezed Roz’s hand as tight as she could.

“Rosalind Walker,” Nick listed off. “And finally, Sabrina Spellman.”

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief as Roz squealed in delight, hugging her best friend. 

“We’re part of the Elite, we’re part of the Elite!” she sang softly. 

“I know,” Sabrina nodded, dumbfounded. Now she may actually have a chance of winning — and of being with Nick. 

It didn’t even seem real. She could be Princess...she could be _Queen._ It seemed nearly impossible, she was a Five, a dancer, but now she was one of the Elite, and if - when - she left, she’d be a Three. It was absolutely bizarre. 

Her stomach in knots, Sabrina excused herself to go change into proper dance attire. Nothing more than some loose pants and a sweater, as well as some dance shoes and her hair in a knot on her head. 

With no one in the practice room, she felt free to be herself again. Not the image people - no, not people, the castle and the royal family - wanted her to be. She was back home with her aunts, in her home, practicing for a performance that would pay far too little for what she was doing. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” Nick greeted with a grin, leaning against the door frame.

Sabrina jumped, placing her heart on her chest to steady her breath. “Nick...you scared me,” she breathed. “Don’t sneak up on a person like that.” 

“Sorry. Just checking on you after my announcement.” 

“Why? I’m not one of the seven you kicked out,” she rolled her eyes, sipping her water. 

“Fine...I was thinking we should have a party so I can meet all of your parents. My possible future in laws,” Nick shrugged. “Any ideas?”

Sabrina thought for a while, before her face lit up. “A costume party,” she grinned. “Back in the day, they used to celebrate something called Halloween, and everyone dressed up..and that’s my birthday, so I think it’ll be nice to see my family.” 

“When?” Nick asked, walking over to her after closing the door. 

“October thirty-first,” the blonde reported, looking up at him.

Nick kissed Sabrina’s hair tenderly. “Consider it done. One Halloween party, to meet the possible in laws and to celebrate your birthday.” 

“Wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


	12. an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...it’s been a while. We need to talk.

Hi, y’all. 

It’s been a while, and I know that. 

But I’ve been thinking about this fic, and the book it’s based off. The caste system in _The Selection_ series is based off the same system used in South Eastern Asian cultures, and there’s a SEVERE lack of people of color in the series. When there are people of color, they’re in the lower castes, which...I didn’t realize and doesn’t sit right with me. 

So...I’ll think about if I’m continuing this, or what I’m going to do with it. If I continue it, it’ll be my own plot, not the one written by Kiera Cass. I know y’all enjoy this plot, but I don’t really want to keep writing a plot that is based off a book that’s questionable at best. I’m sorry I didn’t know, but I’m glad I know now. 

I might keep the plot roz and Theo are based off, (TO A POINT) just because I think it’ll be sweet and I love them. 

But yeah. Sorry it’s been so long. I’ll decide if I’m continuing or not and let you know. :)


End file.
